My love is loveless
by Myushi
Summary: Qu'advient il lorsque l'on fait un choix et que ce choix se retourne alors contre soit ? Doit on fermer les yeux ou l'affronter ? C'est ce que se demande Konrad en ce moment naviguant dans son âme avec désespoire...


**Titre : **Regarde-moi !  
**Auteur/Artiste :** Myushi  
**Couple :** Yuri et Konrad  
**Série :** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Rating :** G (pour le moment '' )  
**Disclamer :** Yuri et Konrad ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Sinon j'aurais de doux projet avec Konrad ''… Bonne lecture ou déprime c'est au choix ''…

**_L'humeur est parfois révélatrice de l'écrit...

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 01  
Regarde-moi !**

_Que faire ? Que dire ?  
Il est devant moi, rigide, mal à l'aise.  
Qu'ai-je dit ? Qu'ai-je fait pour lui inspirer ce sentiment ?  
Je ne le sais pas…  
Je ne comprends pas…  
Mais je vois une chose : Ce visage !  
Ce visage qui se détourne de moi…  
Ce visage qui évite consciencieusement le mien…  
Je me sens perdu…  
Et cette tension qui augmente et qui devient pratiquement palpable.  
Que faire ? _

Une heure, deux heures venaient de s'écouler dans cette pièce sombre. Pas un bruit pour rompre ce silence qui était des plus lourd. Pas un geste des personnes présentes pour soulager cette atmosphère étouffante. Rien si ce n'était deux êtres qui se fixaient sans réellement se fixer. Deux regards fuyant perdus dans une scène qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient voulue.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Yuri avait rejoint Konrad comme tous les matins pour faire leur petit footing. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Tout le monde au palais avait connaissance de cette rencontre quotidienne. Mais quand ils étaient tous deux revenus, une chose avait changé. Nul ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient tous deux enfermés dans cette pièce et, depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient rester immobiles, à se toiser du regard, sans prononcer la moindre syllabe, sans faire un seul geste…

_Je suis perdu, mais pourquoi au juste ?  
Perdu devant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?  
C'est idiot d'être perdu pour cette raison…  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Je sais pourquoi…  
Mais comment l'expliquer ?  
Impossible !  
On ne peut expliquer ce qui ne peut se dire qu'avec le cœur. _

Un mouvement, un tout petit mouvement venait d'être effectué. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais beaucoup en même temps. C'était l'expression de la volonté d'un être voulant faire avancer les choses. Pour ne plus rester dans ce mutisme blessant… Pour ne plus, tout simplement, se morfondre dans un noir pas si rassurant que ça. Le geste était hésitant. Plus que l'homme ne l'aurait cru. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un pas… Un tout petit pas…

_Juste un pas…  
Pour comprendre, pour arrêter de m'interroger.  
Un pas !  
Et faire cesser ce tourbillon de question.  
Un pas !  
Pour effacer ce qui au plus profond de moi me blesse.  
Un pas !  
Pour ces deux prunelles noires qui me fuient à chaque fois qu'elles rencontrent les miennes.  
Un pas !  
Pour m'excuser et espérer être pardonné.  
Un pas !  
Pour enfin être nouveau regardé. _

Le premier pas fait, l'histoire pouvait recommencer, se tisser à nouveau. Ils venaient de progresser. L'immobilité avait été vaincue. La discussion pouvait enfin débuter. Ce n'était pas grand chose me direz-vous, et pourtant, sans le savoir, ils venaient de faire le plus gros. Car le pas avait entraîné un autre pas, suivit d'un autre. En même temps, les deux prunelles noires, fuyantes s'étaient relevées un instant. Elles étaient étrangement humides mais également remplies de surprise. Or, elles ne fuyaient plus, elles fixaient cette ombre qui venait à elles. Sans bouger, sans chercher à les éviter. Elles la regardaient juste venir. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Bien sûr, la certitude n'était pas de mise. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être aussi vite ? Cela était impossible. Mais la confiance était toujours présente, même si des doutes étaient venus la corrompre, elle restait monnaie courante sur dans cet entretien. Entretien qui, qui sait, entamerait un nouveau chapitre dans cette histoire sombre et mystérieuse. Mais cela, seul l'avenir pourrait le dire…

Une main hésitante se leva. Un souffle nerveux était de plus en plus présent. Comme il est parfois compliqué de dire un simple mot ! Mais il était nécessaire de dire ce mot. L'homme en était convaincu. Il le savait, comme il savait que cette situation était douloureuse. Comme il savait que certains mots n'auraient jamais du être exprimer !

« - Yuri… »

_Un simple regard, je ne demande rien de plus.  
Montres-moi que je peux continuer !  
Montres-moi que cette histoire ne changera rien entre nous…  
Regardes-moi !  
Sondes mon âme et réponds-moi ! _

« - Nous devons parler ! »

Parler ? Oui, ils le devaient ! Au moins rompre cet abcès qui prenait de la grosseur. Avant que ce dernier ne soit fatal. C'était une évidence mais une évidence pas si facile que cela à accepter. Il était étrange de voir que de petits évènements pouvaient parfois plus être compliqués à gérer que de grands évènements. Comme quoi les certitudes ne sont parfois souvent pas suffisantes pour avancer !

_Accepte !  
Acquiesces !  
Ne fuis pas !  
Par pitié, ne me fuis pas ! _

« - Parler de quoi ? Je crois que tu m'as tout dit ! N'est-ce pas ? »

_Il a accepté !  
Mais à quel prix !  
Comme ses mots sont froids !  
Comme sa rage est perceptible !  
Comme je regrette…  
Oui ! Je regrette !! _

« - Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai… Je sais que tu connais la vérité… que… »  
« - Que je sais la vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Ou plutôt quel mensonge ? Mais je suis idiot ! C'est vrai ! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il en serait autrement ! Franchement ! Il doit être temps pour moi de grandir un peu et d'arrêter de croire aux contes de Fée ! »

Yuri s'était montré froid. Il avait même coupé la parole à Konrad. L'enfant roi prenait de l'assurance ou perdait foi en lui. Cela dépendait du point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait. Mais il venait de s'affirmer. De dire une pensée qui le hantait. Pourtant les mots étaient douloureux. Comme il aurait voulut effacer cette maudite discussion ! Pourquoi le Maou n'avait-il pas ce pouvoir ? Tout aurait été si simple avec ça ! Non ! En fait ! La mémoire resterait ! Sa mémoire resterait ! Donc la douleur serait toujours la même… La seule solution serait donc d'oublier. Mais comment alors qu'il croisait la personne concernée tous les jours ?

Une main s'éleva ! Une volonté de serrer un être cher dans ses bras était visible ! Pourtant, oui, pourtant, la main resta en suspend, puis elle revint se poser le long d'un corps, immobile, soucieux, mais toujours aussi fier. L'homme savait que le geste serait mal accueillit ! Que cela envenimerait la situation ! Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça… La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela…

Et ce regard qui le fuyait de nouveau. Encore une fois ! C'était toujours aussi douloureux ! Veiller sur une personne chère, l'aimer… Tout cela n'étaient pas si simple à faire quand les souvenirs et le cœur venaient s'en mêler. Konrad venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Et Yuri… lui… découvrait que le cœur était une arme mais surtout une faiblesse. Qu'il fallait l'endurcir pour ne plus souffrir… Qu'il fallait l'endurcir juste pour avancer.

« - Nous nous sommes tout dit ? »

_Non !  
Il y a tant de chose que je dois encore te dire !  
Mais comment le faire si tu ne me regardes plus jamais ?  
Est-il trop tard pour recommencer depuis le début ?  
Effacer d'un trait ce qui vient de se passer ?  
Oublier, occulter pour ne plus souffrir ?  
Juste pour revoir ton regard !  
Juste pour que tu me vois enfin !  
Juste pour revoir ce simple regard joyeux de toi ! _

« - Nous nous sommes tout dit Majesté ! »

Konrad tourna lentement sur lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait songé vivre ça un jour. Avec ce garçon… Ce garçon à qui il avait donné son prénom… Ce garçon sur lequel il s'était juré de veiller. Et tout cela pour une déclaration arrivée au mauvais moment… Tout cela à cause d'une réaction non voulue… Tout à cause d'une peur ancestrale de l'inconnu ? L'homme est parfois imaginatif et d'autre fois buté. Ce jour là… Pendant ce footing… Konrad s'était montré buté comme jamais… Et il le regrettait, car ce n'était pas ce que son cœur lui criait.

_Un pas !  
Un simple pas aurait suffit pour ne pas vivre cela…  
Un mot !  
Un simple mot aurait tout changé !  
Mais comment faire ce pas ?  
Comment dire ce mot ?  
Quand son cœur et son âme ne sont pas prêts à les accepter ? _

Konrad s'éloigna… Inéluctablement, sans hésitation, il s'éloigna. Que faire d'autre ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui venait de se passer. Tout cela semblait si irréel ! Il y avait quelques heures de cela, ils courraient tous deux, heureux tout simplement et, la minute d'après, c'était un vrai chaos ! La souffrance et la colère leur avaient rendu visite. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'excuser ! Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Les mots avaient déjà été dits ! Il était inutile de regretter quand le mal était déjà fait, puisque cela ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Partir restait donc la meilleure solution…

Yuri… lui… resta immobile ! Le regard posé sur le sol ! Pourrait-il, rien qu'une fois, oser regarder à nouveau cet homme ? Il ne le savait pas ! Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il souffrait ! Il souffrait comme jamais ! Il ne comprenait pas, si au contraire, il comprenait trop bien pourquoi ! C'était pour cela que son regard restait fuyant ! C'était pour cela alors que Konrad s'éloignait, il gardait désespérément son regard au sol.

Deux cœurs, deux âmes s'éloignaient. A cause d'un mot ? Mais quel était-il ? Nul ne le savait ! Si ce n'était ces deux êtres qui se fuyaient. Un du regard, l'autre de la pièce. Mais le résultat restait le même. Cela les conduisait à la séparation ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette tension ? Et surtout pourquoi cette douleur dans ces deux cœurs ?

L'existence est faite de décisions ! Parfois elles sont bonnes, parfois elles sont catastrophiques. Il en sera toujours ainsi ! Mais Il faut être capable de les assumer ! Il faut être capable d'aller de l'avant ! Il faut juste être capable d'avancer ! Reculer n'avance à rien ! Tout comme regretter ! Avancer reste le seul chemin possible ! Si l'on veut, pour le bonheur de l'autre, pour son propre bonheur, retrouver quelque chose de perdu ! Et c'est justement cette décision d'avancer qui un jour changera des choses que l'on pensait impossible à changer… Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce regard fuyant se reposera enfin sur quelque chose et que la joie y sera au lieu de la tristesse…

_Je ne demanderai rien !  
Je ne souhaite plus rien !  
J'accepte mon erreur !  
J'accepte ta rancœur !  
Mais je demande une seule chose !  
Et je la demanderais toujours… _

Une porte s'ouvrit ! Une porte se renferma ! Il ne restait plus que dans cette pièce sombre, un jeune garçon qui fixait le sol ! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur l'objet de sa vision. Rien de plus, à part le silence qui l'entourait… Rien de plus que cette souffrance qui ne faisait qu'augmenter… Rien de plus que la fin d'un rêve… Du moins comme le pensaient ces deux âmes qui le temps d'un instant, prenaient un chemin différent…

_Regardes-moi !_

**A suivre…**


End file.
